


Hungry like a wolf

by Bye_gurl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Thank God Maia has only one last name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bye_gurl/pseuds/Bye_gurl
Summary: A jaia drabble where Maia's afraid of hurting Jace when they kiss, but Jace lets her know that she doesn't have to hold back when they're together.





	Hungry like a wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy y'all, jaia may be dead in the show but still, lives on in my heart (Cheesy, I know.)

Maia let out a groan as Jace slid his mouth on top of hers. Even though they slept together multiple times since their hook up behind the hunter’s moon Maia was still in awe of how good a kisser Jace was. It had been about a month of them doing this….thing and Maia was still surprised that she’d even last this long without giving Jace the boot, yet here he was sitting on Maia’s couch with his arms wrapped around her waist and pulling her onto his chest. Jace kissed her hard and fast and she knew exactly what kind of night this was going to be. The kind of night where he had to carry a toothbrush and a set of clean clothes. Maia tangled her fingers in his hair, messing up his perfectly coiffed blonde locks, she kissed him back just as hard, as she took his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked on it until- “OW!” Maia heard the sound before she felt the pair of soft lips slip away from her. She jumped back a little, concern in her eyes as she watched Jace dabbed his fingers along the inside of his bottom lip, inspecting it for damage.

“Oh my god Jace are you ok?” Maia scooted forward to get a better look at the injury she may have caused. She was completely worried now, knowing exactly what a werewolf bite can do, especially to shadowhunters. Ever since they started seeing each other, they talked a lot more, coming down from the high of their orgasms, they would immediately wrap themselves around each other, and talked about anything that comes to mind. Jace told her about the mess of a life he has been living and everyone that’s involved. He told her the few things that made him happy, the most important being his Parabatai bond with his brother Alec. Maia knew how important that bond was to him, how it grounded and stabilized Jace when the world got too crazy and that to lose that bond would be like losing a part of his soul. Even though Maia wasn’t in love with Jace she would never try to purposely hurt him, well not anymore. She tried her hardest to live as normal a life as possible as a black female werewolf. She had to keep her wolf in control at all times, not wanting to accidentally snap and kill someone had been something that Maia struggled with daily. Although she was getting better at being a werewolf, she had only been this way for a few years. She still had a lot to learn on how to deal with her powers as well as the discrimination and prejudice that came along with it. For that alone Maia wouldn’t wish lycanthropy on anyone, especially Jace. One mishap, one moment of weakness, one bite and Jace’s world would be taken away from him. He would hate her and she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if that happened.

Jace saw the worry and guilt etched in her eyes, he had never seen her look that way before and he suddenly had the desperate need to make sure she never felt that way again. Jace slowly reached for her hands, he entwined his fingers with hers.

“Hey, it’s ok, it’s just a little nip that’s all. I’m fine.” Maia still looked beside herself, her shoulders slumped as she avoided his gaze staring at the empty space between them. 

“I-I could have hurt you, I could have—“ Jace leaned forward cupping her cheek in his hand as he forced her to look at him, his eyes wide and bright like a new-born whenever he was totally honest and vulnerable with Maia. 

“But you didn’t and you won’t.” His eyes flickered to her lips before he went in to give her the gentlest kiss he could muster. Each gentle peck became a little harder than the last. Maia barely kissed him back, he felt the tension oozing out of her body as she returned his kisses, and he felt the difference between the kisses she gave him earlier and the ones that she gives him now. He felt how careful and tentative she was with their lips locked. It was unsettling. 

He pulled back a little, his breath tickled her lips, “You don’t have to hold back when you’re with me, ok.” The blonde stared deep into her eyes, as he made it a point for her to understand that it’s ok to let go. Maia felt her heart flutter at the words. Although he wasn’t a werewolf Jace knew very well what it was like to always be in control, to not allow yourself to feel free and without fear. This time when they kissed Maia pushed forward, capturing his lips and tongue with her mouth, hungry like a wolf.


End file.
